A valve is a device in a fluid system used to control the direction, pressure, and flow of a fluid, and flowing or stopping the fluid (liquid, gas, powder) in the pipe and equipment and controlling its flow. The valve is a control component in the pipeline fluid delivery system, which is used to change the cross-section of the passage and the flow direction of the medium. The valve has the functions of conducting, cutting off, throttling, checking, shunting or overflow pressure relief. A wide variety of valves for fluid control range from the simplest shut-off valves to various valves used in the most sophisticated automatic control systems.
In order to meet the requirements of the performance of the valves used in the modern petrochemical industry and the food and drug industry, in particular the requirements that the internal structure is simple and free of dead angles and abrasion resistance, the inventor has designed a conical valve which satisfies such requirements with a unique structure. The conical valve has the performance of a gate valve, but the gate is a conical surface and free of dead angles inside the valve body; it has the performance of a shut-off valve but simple inside, and moves the forced seal pressure applying mechanism of the valve core to the valve body to the outside of the valve body; it has the performance of the plug valve but free of dead angles inside, and relatively speaking, can reduce more weight of materials; it has performance of ball valve but free of dead angles inside, and relatively speaking, can reduce more weight of materials, it has the performance of the butterfly valve and can realize forced seal. Self-healing and wear resistance of the conical valve are better than the existing valve.
In the following documents, more information related to the above technical solution may also be found. For example, Chinese patent documents with publication numbers CN202580101U, CN203784343U, and CN202327173U all disclose the related technical solutions of the conical valve in the background art.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds the following problems from the background art: as for the conical valve, the opening and closing moment resistance of the valve is particularly large when the valve drift diameter is larger or the pressure of the pipeline is higher. The inventor considers adopting a method of creating a separate bypass to keep both sides of the gate with similar fluid pressure for opening and closing the gate, smaller secondary gate valves are opened and closed after the primary gate valves are opened and closed, but such valves and pipelines are of complex structures.